


Kann denn liebe Sünde sein?

by namenlos



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: Short slash fic starring Alexx Wesselsky and Noel Pix of Eisbrecher. Deutsch speakers please correct.





	Kann denn liebe Sünde sein?

Noel's POV

The riding crop.

As a stage prop, it was merely for fun. Alexx would playfully spank both Jürgen and I with it, then let either one of us -- or one lucky audience member -- spank him. There was nothing serious at all about our innocent usage of the menacing-looking S & M toy.

But over the past couple of weeks, Alexx seemed to be spanking me with the crop harder than usual. I shrugged it off as stress, maybe even a bit of sexual tension between the two of us. But I didn't know what to make of it when one time afterwards he grabbed me by the shoulder and bent me forward... and thrust his hips against me in mock sodomy. My face heated up when I realized what he was doing, but I didn't try to stop him. Why not? There were enough gay rumors swirling around about all of us to begin with anyway. Then after that it became a regular part of our stage routine, with Alexx adding more and more suggestive actions with each show.

I couldn't protest. I liked it. And I liked Alexx, though probably a bit more than I should. We were close friends, but had never crossed that line save for our sexually-charged stage antics...

After one particularly heated show, I was surprised -- no, shocked -- when Alexx grabbed me as soon as we got backstage and practically dragged me into his dressing room with him. He slammed the door and shoved me against the wall, pinning me there with my arms above my head, then dipping his head down to kiss me roughly. We'd once kissed playfully on stage, drunk, but it was nothing like this. This was intense. Pure lust. His erection was poking into my hipbone, and mine was grinding against his thigh. There was a distinct urgency hanging in the air.

"Mein," he growled into my ear.

I shivered and sighed.

Alexx released his hold on my arms, then quickly released my hardened flesh from its confines within my pants. I shuddered from the feel of his leather gloves stroking me and squeezing me. Looking unerringly into my eyes, he then slid both of his gloved hands underneath the waistband of my pants and pushed them down to my ankles. His body followed along with his hands until he was crouching on the floor before me, still looking directly into my eyes. I toed off my boots and stepped out of my pants, my entire body tensing as I anticipated what he would do next.

"Verdammt," I breathed as he hooked my right leg over his left shoulder. His middle finger disappeared into his mouth, and then he pressed it inside of me, glove and all. He stroked my insides a couple of times, seemingly searching for something.

Fuck!

My whole body jolted as he touched something inside of me that felt like an electrical shock.

"Gott!" my strangled voice managed to escape my throat. His finger pressed against that one spot inside of me, stroking it firmly and expertly. My face became flushed with excitement and I panted loudly with arousal. "Mein Gott! Alexx!" I gasped, my voice catching in my throat. Alexx's free hand wrapped itself around my cock and I nearly lost it. He had to stop me from nearly falling as I swooned with pleasure.

"Du magst es?" Alexx's deep voice crooned.

"Ja," I whispered.

"Du willst es?"

"Fuck ja," I panted.

Alexx stood up and began undoing his leather pants. I took the opportunity to whip my shirt off. After pulling out his cock and rolling on a condom, Alexx lifted up my right leg and hooked it around his left hip. I was much shorter than he and was standing on my tiptoes, but he managed to crouch down far enough to be able to push his cock into me, slowly but firmly.

"Fuck," he groaned once he was in far enough to begin a steady, but shallow rhythm. But it didn't take long for either of us to get the hang of the slightly awkward position, and soon Alexx was pistoning in and out of me so rapidly my head was spinning. My sweaty lower half slid deliciously against his, and my back would surely have to be peeled from the wall afterwards.

"Noel... Noel... Noel," Alexx grunted with every thrust, hitting my prostate dead on each time and making me see stars. 

"Oh, Gott," I moaned, feeling an immense tingling building up in my lower spine and belly. My short fingernails dug harshly into Alexx's shoulder blades. My fingers were trembling. My legs were shaking. If not for being pinned against the wall, I'd not have been able to remain standing. "Gott! Alexx! Ich komme!" I cried out at my peak. I nearly wept as the most powerful orgasm I'd ever experienced ripped through me, tears actually forming in the corners of my eyes. 

"Grr... fucking Noel," Alexx growled as he peaked as well and began shooting his load. My fingernails scraped all the way down his back as my orgasm began to subside, and my legs were so weak that I was no longer supporting any of my own weight. I slid slowly to the floor after Alexx pulled out, completely spent. He removed his condom and tossed it in the nearby trash can. "Bist du okay?" Alexx asked me as he began doing up his pants.

"Ja. Fuck." I took a couple of shaky breaths, still trembling. I took one deep breath and looked up at Alexx, who was looking down at me with a look of concern on his face. "Kann denn, kann denn liebe Sünde sein?" I asked, quoting one of our songs. 

Alexx smiled the biggest, cheesiest grin I've ever seen.

"Nein."

END.


End file.
